1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car sheet-metal working tool, and particularly to a planing device for removing weld beads on car sheet metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional welding work for sheet metal, a series of weld beads will be left on a weld line, and such weld beads are usually removed with a grinding wheel. When a manual grinding wheel is used for removing the weld beads, the grinding operation can be done easily and smoothly; however, since the space between the grinding wheel and the weld beads can not be controlled properly, the sheet metal is subject to being ground, and then a scratch or a recess scar can be resulted on the sheet metal; if the scar is small, it can be polished off; if the scar is a deep one, a further repair is necessary.
The prime object of the present invention is to plane off all weld beads on car sheet metal by using a round milling cutter directly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a round milling cutter, of which the inner side has a guide frame for adjusting height; the guide frame has symmetrical claws extended under both sides of the round milling cutter; the bottom surface of the claws is in contact with the surface of sheet metal; the space between the round milling cutter and the sheet metal can be adjusted so as to control the height thereof properly upon planing the weld beads without over-cutting.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide not only planing operation to weld beads, but also planing operation to pivot beads of car sheet metal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a round milling cutter to plane off weld beads; the present invention also comprises a grinding wheel and a polishing wheel so as to provide a polishing operation after planing operation.